The Pain From Our Past
by SethStriker
Summary: Gray and Lissana can't run away from the past, no matter how much the pain hurts. They have to deal with the fact that Natsu and Lucy are together.


Pain Of The Past

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

It was just like any other day here at the guild. Cana was drinking so much alcohol and getting drink, Elfman was shouting the glory of manliness, Macao and Wakaba were talking about the glory days, and Mirajane was serving drinks. Everything was normal, except for one thing. Lucy was sitting and talking with Natsu. Just saying his name made my blood boil. He took away the one I love and now he and Lucy are dating. It hurts my heart every time I remember the dreadful night I confessed to Lucy.

FLASHBACK

_Three Years Ago_

_I had taken Lucy into the back of the guild with a bouquet in my hands. We stood by the pool that reflected the moonlight. Tonight was the night I would beat flame brain and make Lucy mine. He didn't and never stood a chance against me. _

_"Gray, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked curiously. I then hand her the bouquet and she raised a brow._

_"Thanks for the flowers Gray but what are these for?"_

_"Well Lucy, I've been wanting to say this for a long time since the Grand Magic Games."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The thing is Lucy, I love you..." I said hesitantly, waiting for her answer. All she did was stare at me with widened eyes. Not wanting to wait anymore I lean in to kiss her, but she stop me by placing her hand on my mouth, preventing me from kissing her. I backed away from her to see that she was smiling sadly._

_"Thank you Gray, I'm flattered really I am, but I have to be honest. I don't feel that way about you." The second she finished I felt my heart was stabbed with one of Erza's swords._

_"I'm sorry Gray, but my heart belongs to Natsu, the man who always save me when my life is in danger. I love him and he loves me. The two of us confessed to each other while you left on that month long mission. But I hope we can still be friends though." Lucy said slightly backing away._

_"It's alright Lucy, I understand. And yes we can still be friends." I said looking down to the ground. When I looked back up she was walking towards the guild to where Natsu was. As for me I managed to sneak away and went straight home. When I arrived all I did was fall on my bed, mortified that I was rejected._

END OF FLASHBACK

It's been three years since then and I can't get that awful memory out of my mind. How could I? The girl of my dreams is with another man. Natsu. I can't believe that of all people she could have been with it had to be him. He was so lucky to be with her. Everyday he would either take her out on dates or go on missions with him. That should be me doing that! I couldn't stand it! But there's nothing I can do. Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend and he is her boyfriend. As much as can't stand the sight of those two together, I can't do a damn thing about it. It's bad enough that those two are dating and always together, but the next thing that happened really pissed me off.

That flame-brain got on one knee and gave Lucy a bouquet of flowers, as well as opened a heart-shaped box, containing a ruby ring.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So will you except my proposal and marry me?" Natsu said as he brought the ring closer to her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I was hoping that Lucy would reject him, but she hugged him.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She kissed him and naturally he returned it. After they broke that pyro put the ring on her finger and the whole guild cheered for the couple. It disgusted me. The mere sight of the flame brain holding my girl disgusted me and so I left the guild.

The next few months were spent organizing the wedding. Some of the members of the other guilds were invited. Me, all I just did was look at all my guildmates help as much as possible in renovating the back of the guild into a wedding ceremony. I wasn't the only one though, Lissana, the white haired girl who actually made a promise to marry flame-brain actually was going through the same thing as me when she got rejected by Natsu three years ago.

**LISSANA'S P.O.V**

I was suffering on the inside. Why? Because the one I love is going to marry some other girl. Lucy Heartfilia. Just hearing her name always made me cry. She stole Natsu's heart. He even said so the day I confessed to him. An awful day I try to forget.

FLASHBACK

Three years ago

_Natsu and I were at the Sakura Trees during the Rainbow Sakura viewing festival came. I took him near one of the trees to have some privacy from all the other members of the guild. I smiled at what I was going to do today. Today is the day I tell Natsu my feelings for him. _

_"Hey Natsu." _

_"Yes Lissana? What is it?" He looked at me questionably. I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything. I was fidgeting with my fingers and shaking in place._

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"Well the truth is..." I started but faltered when I looked into his onyx eyes._

_"Truth?" _

_"I...I...I love you Natsu!" I yelled and looked towards the ground. _

_"I'm sorry Lissana, but I only think of you as a sister. You see, Lucy is the one who I love and can have my heart. She and I are already dating. We confessed to each other a few days ago, while you and Gray were out on missions..." At this point my heart broke in two. _

_"It's alright Natsu, I understand." I said as I turned around and made my way towards the guild members._

_'I lost him to Lucy' _

END OF FLASHBACK

I couldn't handle seeing Natsu with another girl. The two of them dating was enough for my broken heart to handle, but in just a few days, those two are getting married. It pains me to see the one I love marrying Lucy. Although I should be happy for them, I feel so miserable inside.

NORMAL P.O.V

On The Day Of The Wedding

"What do you mean you're not coming?" she yells.

"I see no need for me to be there." Gray replies in a detached voice.

Lisanna shakes her head. "Whatever, you can't expect me to suffer there alone."

Gray remembers that Lisanna was in love with the groom, much like Gray was in love with the bride.

They argue for over an hour, yelling at each other.

In the end, Gray grudgingly drags on a suit and leaves with the light-skinned woman to watch the people they loved promise themselves to one another.

Inside of the guild members from different guilds who wish to see Natsu and Lucy wed. Sting, Rouge, Lector, Fro, Yukino, Lyon, Chelia, Sherry, Jura, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, etc.

As the music plays, Gray watches as Lucy walks down the aisle, smiling happily that she will be marrying Natsu. Lissana also watches as Natsu's eyes is fixated on the celestial mage. She finally makes it to the altar and Makarov begins the ceremony

He sits beside Lisanna who unconsciously grabs his hand in the middle of the ceremony and he understands that feeling she got because he, too, is powerless to fight for the person he loves. The two of them wanted to object, but saying that there reason is because one loves the groom while the other loves the bride isn't a good enough reason for Natsu and Lucy not to wed.

After exchanging vows, Natsu leans in to give his wife a kiss, everyone clapped for the newlyweds. Gray and Lissana however, left with tears in there eyes. Years went by since Natsu and Lucy got married and the pain would never leave there hearts.


End file.
